childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights is an annual event that occurs at Universal Studios. Each Halloween, this event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. This includes the Child's Play antagonist Chucky. Chucky's Insult Emporium This show was first known as "Chucky's In-Your-Face Insults" in 1992, but it was re-introduced as the Insult Emporium in 1999. For the show, Chucky would be seen sitting atop a balcony staring down at the crowd, throwing insults at them for ten minutes. In 1998, to promote Bride of Chucky, the name was changed to "Chucky's Wedding Chapel" and featured a Tiffany doll. She was only used for one year. This show was cancelled in 2008, due to complaints of its offensive nature and adult content. However, it was briefly re-opened in 2013 following the release of Curse of Chucky. Chucky's Funhouse This was a part of the four mazes in 2009, and was inspired by the ending of Child's Play 3. Chucky is seen sitting on a mini theatre stage, chatting and insulting guests before they enter the maze. The maze itself is a basic horror set-up, with scareactors, screams, and scary backdrops. Chucky's laugh or quotes can be heard intermittently, and a silhouette of him can be seen in waving at guests. A section of the maze is set up with Good Guy dolls lining the room, and a scareactor dressed as Chucky. Chucky: Friends 'Till the End This was one of the haunted houses used in 2009. Guests enter the house through a Good Guy doll box, with Chucky ripping through said box. The scare actors were all dressed as twisted toys, and 80's rock music played throughout the house. *Guests walk through a revolving tunnel while the Child's Play theme plays, and Chucky can be heard giving the voodoo chant. *Guests walk through the Good Guy doll factory from Child's Play 2, and Chucky would burst through walls of doll boxes as boxes fall on guests. *Guests walk through a room filled with little Green Army Men toys, shooting guests with toy pop guns. Chucky will pop up, wearing a green helmet and shoot with a real gun. (really a disguised tap gun) *Guests enter shrine dedicated to Chucky's bride, Tiffany. This serves as a distraction for burnt dolls with melted faces to attack from the walls. *Guests walk through the factory once more, only to have multiple Chuckys attack from all sides. Terror Tram: Chucky's Revenge This is a backstage tour that was used in 2011, where Chucky hosts a tram ride though the Halloween Horror Nights. The ride is introduced by the host, explaining that a party was to be thrown for the fiftieth anniversary for the film Psycho, but Chucky crashed it and raised an army of killer dolls to kill everyone. The ride ends with a delay happening before they can return to the theme park, and a security guard finding Chucky, who then kills him. When the tour guide tries to contact Universal headquarters, Chucky is seen to have hijacked it and complains about having his Insult Emporium cancelled. Chucky: Lagoon Show This show, used in 2012, features water curtains with fountain effects and lights over a lagoon. It was one of four lagoon shows. It used a screen with clips from the Child's Play films, and the use of Meet Bambi in the King's harem mix of "More Human﻿ Than Human" by White Zombie. Each show lasted two minutes. Scare Zone: Curse of Chucky Opening in 2013 following the release of the film, this scare zone is an outdoor areas that features things involving Child's Play. The scareactors fitting to the scare zone dress as Charles Lee Ray or Chucky, and there are Good Guy doll vehicles and Chucky dolls around the zone. Terror Tram: Titans of Terror This is a backstage tour that was used in 2017, where Chucky hosts a tram ride though the Halloween Horror Nights. The ride also features other horror icons, such as Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees. The ride is introduced by Chucky, explaining how he has learned a new spell to possess anyone, and that he plans to kill everyone. The riders are greeted by multiple scare actors dressed as Chucky when they start walking through the zones. The ride ends with Chucky killing the tram driver, threatening to crash it if everyone doe not start promoting his new movie, Cult of Chucky. Revenge of Chucky This is a scare zone used in 2018, celebrating the 30th anniversary of Child's Play and revolving around a possible sequel to Cult of Chucky. The zone itself takes place in a Play Pals toy fair, with Chucky sitting on a mini theatre stage casting his voodoo spell on the toys causing them to come to life. The scareactors are dressed as 80's toys and possessed Play Pal employees. Some of these toys include ballerinas, baby dolls, monkeys, Cabbage Patch Kids, Care Bears, and army men. There are also two stages with a giant Barrel of Monkeys and Easy Bake Oven that had been used to murder Play Pal employees. Category:Extras